


【Reylo】The Princess|真假公主

by Kimipedia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimipedia/pseuds/Kimipedia
Summary: 一发完结，SW au的Kirastasia故事（并不是）大量篡改ep789剧情有，本质是圆自己所有意难平的爽文多写避雷tag的话可能就剧透了，dbq希望不要被我的设定雷到。反正我写着心情挺好的wlofter上的地址：https://chenqiug.lofter.com/post/1d92cc44_1c817e4aa背景：Ben拆了老卢神庙后没有堕入黑暗面而是去找他爹妈了，和解之后过上了和老韩抢千年隼开的快乐星际牛仔生活。老韩和莱娅带着反抗军打游击，老卢和几个小绝地游说各星球支援，Ben偶尔开着千年隼带资源回来帮反抗军。PPT复活，最终秩序由老台球姜菌法队管着（但是这仨不会出现）。因为不需要找卢走天，一秩和反抗军没人到过贾库，所以ReyRey一直在吃沙（好惨）。梗概：是PPT全宇宙悬赏自己的孙女，正好在贾库附近的Ben拐了Rey冒充帝国公主前往厄西戈的故事。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【Reylo】The Princess|真假公主

为了逃脱Palpatine的掌控欲，也担心小女儿被训练成新的战争机器，Rey被她的父母带到了贾库。这里黄沙漫天，比起厄西戈那个多闪电的神庙，年幼的Rey更喜欢这里。她可以跟父母一起居住在小帐篷里，她的母亲给她扎了三个丸子的发型，她很喜欢。

后来他们都不见了。

再后来，Rey忘了自己从何处来，忘了一切。关于家人的东西，只剩下那个不愿改变的奇怪发型。

1

十多年后，贾库。

Ben和Chewie在千年隼的走兽棋盘前坐着，他终于赢了伍基人一局，开心地把腿翘在桌子上，Chewie发出了不可置信的低吼。

播放器里传来电流声，Ben抬手示意伍基人仔细听。

“抵抗军已死，西斯之火燃尽一切。所有世界，服从或者毁灭。最终军团已然诞生。

Princess Kira拥有皇帝高贵的血统，流落在旧日战场贾库，现在大约20岁。皇帝愿给带回她的人巨额财富。”

传来的照片里，女孩子还太小没有长开，不是什么很有用的信息。

Ben与Chewie对视了一下，他大笑着说：“Palpatine那个腌黄瓜，居然有后代？”伍基人低吼着，同意他的说法。

“要是能把这个公主带到Palpatine那里，可能是个重要突破口。这对反抗军有好处，希望下次见到妈妈时她能对我好点。”Ben走到驾驶室拉下手柄：“那我们就去贾库！正好离得很近。”

伍基人又低吼了两声，Ben说：“你说要是找不到怎么办？哈哈哈，谁说我们要找真的公主了。”

Ben印了一批传单发出去，把千年隼停在贸易站外显眼的地方等人来面试——他才不想找什么Princess Kira，他只想找个差不多年纪的少女。但是根本没人来。贾库不是民风淳朴的地方，人们都保留着防人之心。他们甚至差点被暴风兵排查了，不得不暂时离开中心区。

这里的食物也很难吃。Ben跟Chewie抱怨，他们坐在沙丘上吃着粉末发成的面包，毫无滋味可言。天色渐渐暗下来，远远地，一个女孩子开着个陆行艇出现了。

Ben眼睛一亮。他拉起伍基人立刻上千年隼，远远地缀在女孩身后。她看起来20岁左右，穿着白色的衣服，裹着灰白色的纱带。她的眉弓和挺翘的鼻尖，看起来符合照片里还没长开的小公主的特点。简直是完美的人选。

Rey非常害怕。帝国的暴风兵要把整个贾库星的少女进行搜查，所以她每次去换口粮都早出晚归。今天她觉得有什么人在跟着她，所以以最快的速度冲回那个步行机改成的小家，把门紧紧关上，担惊受怕地过了一晚。

第二天早上，Rey被敲门声惊醒。她尽量小声地把自己的铁棍拿过来，攥在手里，紧张地看着门口。

敲门声又响起。“有人在吗？”那是个低沉有磁性的声音，听起来是个二三十岁的男性。“我们在这里迷路了，能问下路吗？”

Rey轻轻挪到门口，从小孔里往外看，那里也有一只棕黑色的眼睛。对方瞳孔缩了一下，好像被吓到了，往后退了几步，脸上露出示好的意味。他有着黑色的卷发，穿着黑色长袖，套着夹克，裤子上挂着枪套和个金属圆筒，像是个贾库常见走私犯。旁边还有个伍基人，看起来并没有什么威胁。

Rey眨了眨眼睛。

Ben看着小孔里闪烁的棕绿色眼睛，努力低声下气地说：“我们快要渴死了，能让我们稍微休息会儿吗。”

还很天真的Rey拉开了门，让他们进来。

这屋子实在太狭小，两个巨大体型的人缩手缩脚地蜷着，Rey给他们各倒了一碗水，然后退到床边，还攥着那根铁棍，戒备地盯着他们。

Ben环视整个房间，试图找点话聊。他终于找到了摆在柜子上的义军飞行员娃娃，他用惊喜的口吻问：“你喜欢义军？”

Rey小声说：“是的，我希望能成为反抗军的飞行员。”

“那正好！”面前的男人声音突然变大，Rey被吓了一跳，“我就是反抗军的领袖之一！”

对面女孩子的表情更奇怪了：“反抗军的三位领袖都已经五六十岁了。”

“如果你说的是Luke，Han和Leia的话，他们确实是。”男人的脸上露出纠结的表情，“但是你看，反抗军不是只有三位领袖，还有Han和Leia的儿子——我，Ben Solo。”他在裤子口袋里翻出一枚戒指，按动机关，露出义军的星鸟图案。

女孩子脸上的怀疑没有改变，她继续问：“你们来贾库干什么？”

“我们来寻找Princess Kira。”Ben回答，“你有认识的20岁左右的人类女性吗？”

Rey觉得很尴尬，她说：“这里年轻的人类女性很少，我没有熟识的。我活动范围很小，除了交易站，只在后面歼星舰残骸呆着。”

Ben和Chewie对视一下，他问：“你的父母呢？”

“我不知道……我失去了小时候的记忆。”

“对不起。”Ben说，“但是，你有寻找他们的想法吗？”他指了指柜子上的义军玩偶和飞行员头盔，“要不要跟我去反抗军那里找找？我的名字刚刚说过了，Ben Solo，你呢？”他决定先把女孩子拐走再说。

“Rey。”她还是很戒备地看着他，“但如果离开的时候我父母找来，我就会错过他们。”

“不，不，还有很多办法。”Ben靠近一点，努力让她相信，“我们在步行机外壳画上你的胸像，在屋里留下通讯器，要是你的父母不在反抗军，他们找来的话也会联络你。”他掏出来联络器放在桌上，对她示意。

Rey觉得他说的很有道理，但要是三言两语就跟着陌生人离开又觉得不对。她眼神飘忽，想着拒绝的措辞。

“你想跟我们离开这全是沙子的地方，去有茂密绿色植物的反抗军基地。”Ben的手在她面前晃了晃，Rey点了点头，“我想跟你们离开这全是沙子的地方，去有茂密绿色植物的反抗军基地。”她拿起棍子，打开舱门率先出去。

伍基人又发出低沉的吼声，Ben小声说：“我又没骗她！”他在舱体上简单画了个有三个丸子发型的女孩侧影。“我能感觉到她是个力敏，而且很强大。她必须加入反抗军。”

2

千年隼漂浮在预设好的飞行轨道上。

Ben觉得要装成帕皇孙女第一件事就是运用黑暗原力。虽然他没法教她黑暗面的东西，但她说不定自己学着学着就走岔路了呢？像当年自己那样。

Rey听说Ben要教她运用原力的时候非常惊喜，她以前觉得这都是传说，心里的怀疑放下了一半。Ben让她先盘腿坐在舱室里。他郑重地说：“原力不是你拥有的力量，而是万物之间的能量。是一种张力，一种平衡，能够连接整个宇宙。”他挠了挠自己柔软茂盛的黑色卷发，“大概这样。”

Rey将信将疑地点头：“好。但它是什么？”

Ben说：“闭上眼睛，呼吸，然后向外伸展。”

她听话地闭上眼睛。然后，这个傻气的姑娘突然举起右手，像要往前摸什么东西似的。

Ben无语地摇头，他取下自己的光剑柄，碰了碰她的手，女孩子果然惊喜地吸了口气，说：“我感觉到什么了！”

“你感觉到了？”

她傻笑地点头：“对，我感觉到了。”

“那就是原力。”

“真的吗？”

“哇那你的原力一定很强。”

“我从来没感觉到过这种……”她显得很激动，直到Ben用光剑柄敲了下Rey的手，她喊了声睁开眼睛，看到Ben用像看智障的表情看着她。

“你说的伸展是指，精神上。”Rey看到Ben给了她个肯定的表情。“那我再试一下。”

他握着她的手放在平面上：“呼吸。只要呼吸。跟随你的感觉伸展。你看到了什么？”

“这艘飞船。生命——你和Chewie。死亡与腐朽——有细菌在骨头上面滋生，你们晚上吃了什么？”她像要睁开眼睛，Ben连忙用手压住她的眼睑，感觉睫毛在底下轻轻刷着他的掌心。“还有温暖和寒冷，和平与暴力。”

“他们之间呢？”

“是平衡。一股力量。是原力。”

“在你的体内呢？”

“也是一样的。”

“是的，你感受到了。这就是第一节课。”

“还有什么，在这里……一头连接着我，另一头就在我面前。”Rey感受到了什么说不清的东西。她放任自己的感觉去触摸它，“它是黑暗的。”

Ben摆了摆头，“是平衡的。因为有光明，所以生出了黑暗。”

“很冷。痛苦而孤独。”面前的女孩子慢慢抬起了手，按住他的心口。“就在这里。有什么在呼唤我。”

Ben震惊地握住了这只手。Rey缓缓睁开眼睛，茫然地看着他。

他甩开她的手，夺门而出。

Rey呆坐了一会儿，走出去找他。主舱室里的全息仪开着，Ben和Chewie坐在对面。

听到她的脚步声，Ben转头示意她也过来。好像什么都没发生过一样，他恢复了平常的样子。

全息影像里是一位灰白头发，络腮胡子的老者。Ben用手指了指：“他就是Luke。”

Rey激动地打招呼：“您好Master Skywalker，我是来自贾库的Rey。”

老者美丽的灰蓝色眼睛看向她，对她露出一点微笑。他对Ben说：”收了小姑娘当学徒，你就要好好教她。”

“当然，我可不是你。”Ben用嘲讽的语气说，转头看了Rey一眼，意外的温情。“我等会给你采一点血，跟反抗军基地有孩子遗失的父母做血型匹配。”

Rey敏锐地捕捉到了他的言外之意：“我们不去基地吗？”

“暂时不，我们得先去帕萨那星球禁地沙漠。”他抱歉地看着她。

Luke开口说：“我当时追踪皇帝的踪迹，一个名叫欧奇的绝地杀手，他带有一个西斯导航仪。可惜我没有找到他。你们可以在那里找到Lando，他会帮助你们。

“另外，反抗军想拜托你假扮成Princess Kira前往厄西戈。你的原力强大，能为宇宙的和平带来重要的影响，希望你能帮助我们。我会让Poe带上我父亲的光剑暂时给你用，他会协助你们寻找西斯导航仪。”

Rey觉得被Luke的蓝眼睛注视的时候，没人能拒绝他。

并且，这是她第一次被这样重视。她第一次在故事里有了重要的位置。

她头脑一热：“好的。”

3

帕萨那星球。这里又是个沙漠星球，没见到一点绿色的Rey有些失望。

下飞船时有人迎接他们，是一个黑色卷毛的小个子男人，他带着一个BB型机器人，和一个浑身金色的人形礼仪机器人。Ben和那个男人拥抱在一起，给她介绍Poe，BB8和C-3PO。

“你们来的正是时候，这里正在举办埃齐埃齐人的先灵节。这个庆典每42年才举行一次。”C-3PO非常热情地跟他们解说。

“那我们运气真好。”Rey很兴奋地说。谷地里飘飞着风筝，燃放彩雾，埃齐埃齐人跟着旋律舞蹈着，非常热闹。

“确实运气很好。这个节日以五彩缤纷的风筝和美味的甜点著称。”

可能由于这个机器人太话多，又或是因为时间紧迫，Poe打断他：“我们先分开走，看看有没有General Lando的消息，他会送我们去Master Luke上次探索停止的地方。“

他们在穿着彩衣的人群中穿行，Rey好奇地四处张望，被一个绿衣服的埃齐埃齐姑娘扯住了衣摆。C-3PO帮她们做翻译，Rey从她那儿得到了一串埃齐埃齐风格的项链。往前走了两步，她突然觉得环境变化了。说不出来哪里改变，眼前还是在歌舞的埃齐埃齐人，但是Ben突然出现在她面前。

他似乎也很惊讶的样子。他好奇地拿起她胸前的项链，因为绳子绑得不够坚固，整串掉落在他手里。

他动了动嘴唇想要道歉，突然从她面前消失了。

Rey张大了嘴巴。她转头四处看着，Ben和Chewie远远地跑过来，他手里攥着那条项链。

他们吃惊地互相对视，Ben笨拙地把项链绑好，戴在她脖子上：“对不起，我不是有意的。但刚刚那是什么？”

“是原力吗？”她不确定地说，“我觉得我们被连接着。”

Ben若有所思地点了点头。

Poe带着BB8朝他们跑来：“最终军团出动了！我们赶紧回飞船！”

跑过一个帐篷，一个穿着白盔甲的风暴兵出现在他们面前，他对着对讲机说：“我发现了抵抗军逃犯，全体人员向......”一支箭射在他前额上，他应声倒下。

背后一个戴着头盔的魁梧男人对他们示意：“跟我走。”

“Lando叔叔！”Ben率先跟上，男人把他们带上一辆运兵车改造的房车。

“Leia给我打过了招呼，要我接应你们。”Lando取下头盔，他带着见到老朋友的激动，“伍基人在人群中永远那么显眼。”Chewbacca低吼着去拥抱久未见面的朋友。

“真的很荣幸见到你，General Lando。”Rey在资料里看过这位传奇的故事，Lando微笑地对她点点头。

“我们是来寻找去往厄西戈的导航仪。”Ben开口说。

Lando才把注意力放到他身上：“你当然是。”他打开手腕上的全息投影仪，“我当时陪Luke来的。我们跟踪一个绝地杀手，贝思图的欧奇，他带着导航仪的线索。我们跨越银河系来到这里，但是他的船已经废弃了，也没有找到线索。”

“他的船还在吗？”Rey问。

“它被留在沙漠里。”

“那我们得再去搜查一遍。”Ben提议。

外面传来最终秩序飞船的呼啸声。Lando看向窗外：“我有点不好的预感。”

他转过身对他们说：“欧奇的船在洛奇峡谷边，我把你们在那里放下。”

他们一下船就被最终秩序追上，Ben偷了两艘陆行艇，四个人和两个机器人一边逃一边解决追来的白兵。他们远远地看到那艘被欧奇废弃的飞船。

Rey若有所思地说：“我见过它。”Ben一直在留意她的神情。他觉得自己随便找来的女孩子可能隐藏着很大的秘密。

他们被疏落的风暴兵轰击中了。

所有人陷入流沙中，在那之下他们找到了欧奇的骨骸和一把匕首，上面写着西斯文。他们快速回到千年隼上，逃开最后秩序的追捕。C-3PO把匕首上的西斯文翻译出来：“导航仪在恩多星系的卫星的南岸，只有刀锋能告知位置。”

接触到匕首的时候，Rey听到的一声痛苦的"No！"她不由得回忆起父母离开时候，自己被昂卡抓着手腕，对飞走的飞船无助地大喊“No! Come back!”

千年隼往新的星球前进。Ben把曾属于安纳金的光剑交给Rey，教她怎样使用。令他惊讶的是Rey学得非常快，训练中Rey出剑的招式和他的思路越来越相似。

他们都感受到，那条链接越来越强了。信息在链接里流动着。

他们甚至能看到对方的一些回忆，也让他们渐渐想起一些刻意遗忘的事情。雨夜里被拿着光剑的老师兼舅舅惊醒，毁掉神殿去寻找父亲的惊恐少年；和被父母无奈留下，卖给商人的小女孩。他们在盥洗室里遇到眼角发红的对方，但是只是默默地擦掉冷汗，一言不发地回到自己的房间。

他们意识到，自己的命运因对方开始变化了。

4

恩多星系。这个星球笼罩在风雨中，一望无际的苍绿连接着冰冷汹涌的海水，死星2号的残骸横亘在水天相连处。

千年隼勉强落在岸边，损坏有点严重。

“只有刀锋能告知位置。”Rey低声念着，从匕首上的机关拉出红色量标，刀锋正好与残骸形状契合，红标指在残骸上的某一处。Ben走到他身边，指着那处：“所以那是导航仪的位置。”

远远地传来跑马的声音，约三四十人骑着马出现。为首是一位黑人女性。她示意他们不用戒备：“你是抵抗军的人吗？我们收到Lando的讯息，他说你们会来，是反抗军的希望。”

“里面有我们需要的东西。”Poe说。

“Jenna，我的名字。我们是第一秩序的逃兵。我能带你们去，但是现在只有一艘掠波艇能用。”

Ben耸耸肩：“没事，我先去看看。”

“我也要去。”Rey对他说，她看起来情绪低落，“残骸上有熟悉的感觉。我必须去。”

Ben打量了她一遍，本来想拒绝，却鬼使神差地点了点头。

Poe知道自己无法改变这个小时候玩伴的决定，他无所谓地晃了晃头：“那我就去修千年隼了。反正残骸上没有风暴兵需要我去丢炸弹。”

掠波艇在巨浪里飘摇，Ben控制着方向盘，Rey用力拉扯机翼，让船体保持平稳。冲过巨浪的时候，Rey因为猛然的下坠扑在Ben身上，Ben连忙抓住她的胳膊，让她借力站好。

他们互相帮助着爬上残骸，Ben跟她说这是Luke当年断手和光剑掉下去的地方，Rey回头看了看低处冲进来的海浪。舱室里堆着很多暴风兵的盔甲，凝结的水珠弄得潮气一片。红标指着的地方是当年的王座室，巨大的花窗残破分裂，王座歪在一边。“几十年前Palpatine皇帝就坐在这里。”Ben点点那个座椅，但Rey没有理他。

他们此时听到空中有什么声音在絮絮私语。

左手边的门突然打开，夹杂着水雾的冷风扑面而来。他俩对视一眼，并肩走进去。

门在他们身后关上。旧帝国保管库里很老旧，目之所及都是幽绿朦胧的金属柜。顺着声音走去，金字塔形的导航仪悬浮在那前，Rey把它拿下来，收在包里。他们松了口气，准备往外走。

前方突然传来光剑打开，等离子束爆燃的嗡鸣声。

面前并肩站着两个黑袍人。高大的男人戴着有红色纹路的黑头盔，拿着一把十字护手光剑；另一个女人有着和Rey相似的面容，显得更瘦削艳丽，正把手里的双头光剑甩开。他们的光剑束都很不稳定，血红的剑锋上冒着火星，带着压迫感的煞气。

Ben取下自己的光剑点燃，Rey连忙往另一边退了几步，也打开光剑。

那个跟自己相像的女人微笑着走过来，轻声对Rey说：“不要惧怕真实的自己。”

她挥舞着双头光剑向她攻来，Rey只能勉强招架。对了七八招，女人把光剑柄合上，夹着她的光剑向上。Rey被迫和她对上眼睛。她被惹得有点生气。

女人轻笑了一声，Rey怒气更盛，她伸出手试图用原力把女人推远，而对方只是冷淡地看着她。她手指勾起，尽一切努力使用全部的原力想要推倒面前的敌人。突然，一道亮蓝色的闪电从她的指尖冒出，照亮了整个库房。

闪电缠绕在女人身上，她好像没有受到任何影响。她对着Rey笑了，露出一排尖牙。Rey瞬间被一股力量推出舱室，倒在地上。

Ben要沉着得多，他已经取得了胜利。黑袍男人被他击倒，身躯沉重地倒在Rey面前，破损的头盔下露出与Ben一样的面容，但紧蹙着眉头，显得更忧愁。一条红色伤疤从左前额向下，穿过他整片右颊。

Rey惊疑不定地看着：“那是什么？”

海风把Ben的头发微微吹起。他低声说：“我们的黑暗面。”他垂头看着那具躯体消失在空气中。“但是你不用害怕。没有完全光明面的原力使用者，我们都会有黑暗的念头。只要控制好它们，就不会堕入黑暗。”他湿润的眼睛里有很多Rey不明白的情绪。

他们离开舱室，站在甲板上。一个一个浪头打过来，Rey慢慢变得镇静。“所以刚才我的黑暗面被激发出来了。所以刚才我放出了闪电。”

“是的。”Ben回答她。他望着汹涌的海面。看到闪电的时候，他意识到Rey就是全银河系在寻找的Princess Kira。

“昨夜梦里，我看见欧奇逼问我的父母。我的母亲大喊‘她不在贾库，我们把她送走了。’那把匕首毫不留情地穿透了我父亲的腹部，然后划开了我母亲的脖颈。”泪水顺着她脸颊流下。Ben走到她身边，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

“我就是Palpatine的孙女，对吗？”她泪眼朦胧地问他。

Ben搂住她。他希望自己除了飞行技术和预判能力以外还能继承到点他父母的口才。Rey此时在他怀里，而他不知道能说什么。

他感觉到胸前的衣服湿了一块，更加觉得手足无措。他轻轻拍着她的后背，斟酌着开口：“你看到过我对Luke的神殿做过什么。我还未出生，就能听到Palpatine，Snoke和我的祖父的声音，那些声音怂恿我加入黑暗面的阵营。黑暗在我的心中扩大着，直到Luke在我的床头，拿起了他的光剑。”

Ben的声音颤抖起来，Rey抬头看他。他的面容隐藏在垂下头发的阴影中，只能看见他的嘴唇颤抖着。Rey用手搂住他的后背，希望能安抚他。

他看了她一眼，给了她个安心的微笑：“不过我没有去找Snoke，而是联系了我父亲和Chewie叔叔。我与他们长谈后和解，跟着我父亲去走私。”他温暖的大手抚着Rey的后颈，让Rey安定下来，“你接触原力的时间并不长，偶尔走近黑暗也没什么。你的血统并不意味着黑暗，比如你的父母就从未被诱惑过。”

他放开Rey，对她伸出手：“Rey，加入我们，一起去厄西戈吧，实现我们的命运。”

Rey点头。她骨节分明的手放在大了好几圈的，他的手心里。

Poe和Jenna计划着携带这些叛逃的士兵返回反抗军基地，为厄西戈之战做准备，Chewie和两个机器人随他们一起返回基地。Ben和Rey登上千年隼，先行前往厄西戈，为反抗军指引道路。

“你害怕吗。”他们坐在全息棋盘前。千年隼里只有他们两个人，安静得让人不安。

“说实话，有点。”Rey趴在棋盘上。“生活变化得太猛烈了。我还在为父母哀悼的时候，就被告知仇人是我的祖父。情绪有点乱。”她侧过头，看着靠在座椅上，把手搭在两边的Ben，“你的黑暗是因为家人吗。”

“你知道，我其实不喜欢提这些。”他看起来有点无奈，给了她一个“败给你了”的表情。“是的，我埋怨过我母亲为什么总是那么忙，父亲为什么不着家，舅舅为什么总是担忧地看着我。但是坐在一起长谈的时候，我意识到他们是爱我的。人们相处时总会导致对方疼痛，我希望疼痛能少一些就好。如果一念之差，真的堕入黑暗，我们给对方带来的痛苦只会更多。”

“所以那就是你为什么有一处还是痛苦孤独的。”Rey注视着他，那双棕绿色的眼睛里带着暖意。“但他们的爱也让你快乐。你们一定有过快乐的时光，对吗，比如帮你挑选衣物，交流对时事的看法，学习开千年隼，练习书法，学习光剑。”

Ben觉得心口一暖，Rey的手自然地搭在他心上。她好像意识到这个动作有点暧昧，连忙放下手，转过头不再看他。

“别以为你可以随便说出来看到的我的回忆。”他的口气有点僵，Rey不确定他是不悦还是尴尬。

他的声音轻柔下来。“战后反抗军会成为你的新家人。我父母和Luke舅舅一定会很欢迎你。”

Rey埋在自己的臂弯里，眼泪又落下来。不知道为什么在他面前眼泪总是格外的多，她想。 

提示声从全息仪上响起。Ben接通，桌上出现了一位上了年纪的女性。岁月未曾减损她的优雅美丽，她微微笑着看着面前的男女两人。

Rey呆呆地看着她，她脱口而出：“Princess Leia！”

“如果你称呼我为General Leia我会更高兴，Rey。”Leia微笑着说。她转头看向自己的儿子，“Ben，你们现在的计划是什么？”

“如果我告诉你，你不会喜欢的。”Ben耸耸肩。

“Ben。”Leia无奈地说。“我很想你。你父亲也是。”她伸手把一个年岁更大的英俊男人拉过来。Han表情有点不耐烦，但是他的眼睛注视着全息仪那一端的儿子。听了Rey的话，Ben注意到了这一点。

Han对他说：“你的Luke舅舅争取到一些星球的支持，Poe和Chewie他们也回来了。我们随后就会去厄西戈支援你们。我希望你和Rey能好好地回来，还有要保证千年隼完好无损，听到了吗？”

“好的，好的。”Ben摆着手。“我们要休息了，不然没有精力去面对皇帝。”父母的关切让他想流泪，但是他觉得不能让他们担忧，只能假装不耐烦搪塞过去。

“愿原力与你们同在，Ben，Rey。”Leia温柔地说。

“我倒要祝他们运气好。”Han抬了抬下巴，“祝你们俩好好过这个夜晚！我和你母亲很期待......”他还没说完话就被Leia推出镜头。她垂头看着两个孩子，最后说：“好好休息。”

全息仪被那头关闭了。

Ben起身说：“我去设定下航线。你先睡吧，明天我们继续练习光剑。”

Rey听话地躺下。他低身拿起数据板，对她笑了下，“晚安。”他转身往驾驶舱走去。

数据板又亮起，Leia发来一条信息：“Ben，你知道帝国公主的身份可能意味着她的离开吗。”

Ben皱了皱眉，他打下一行字，发给母亲：“我相信她。”他勾唇笑了笑。

5

厄西戈。这是一个被血红云雾包裹的星球，云层下有闪电隐约。

Rey的心脏急速地跳动着，Ben看起来很冷静，他熟练地操纵着飞船，在凶险的雾气中穿行。上千艘歼星舰停在云层之下，可能是收到皇帝的命令，没有阻拦他们。

千年隼稳稳停在方形的西斯神殿外，他们并肩走在低矮黑暗的空间中，只有闪电偶尔照亮上下的石壁。空旷压抑带来的孤独感，似乎因为有人在身边才更有勇气。静默中，Ben在他们的链接里说：“Luke跟我提到过，当年Master Mace Windu使用光剑反射原力闪电，将皇帝毁容的事。要紧握光剑，用它抵挡闪电。”Rey看向他，点点头。

走到大殿中央，脚下的石板自动下沉到地底。周围是巨大的西斯神像，显得庄严肃穆。往中心区走的路上都是无人操纵但运作中的仪器。他们畅通无阻地进入大殿，巨大空旷的室内布满了尖牙一般的石块，指向正中央的石王座。

他们对视一眼。他们在幻象中见过这个王座。他们共同坐在上面。

呼喊从四面八方传来。他们抬头，环形的看台上，满座皆是看不清面目的黑袍西斯信徒。

“我等了很久，等我的小孙女回家。”皇帝的后背连接着维生装置，缓缓降落在王座旁。他肌骨萎缩的脸隐藏在黑色兜帽中，明明是在露出慈爱的笑容，Rey看了只觉得背后发凉。

“我想要你来到这里，Empress Palpatine。”他抬手指向王座，“你会坐上王座，统治这里是你生来的权利。它在你的血液里。我们的血液。

“时间到了。满怀恨意的你会杀了我，我的灵魂将会与你合二为一，然后你将登上王座。”

“我不是来坐上王座的，我是来杀你的。”Rey说，“你杀了我母亲。和我父亲。”

“因为他们软弱。你和他们一样。还有这个年轻的Skywalker。”他看向Ben，“曾经你也能成为一位Sith Lord，但是你逃避了。但现在还有机会，成为宇宙的Emperor和Empress。”

“我父母是强大的。他们从你的手里救下了我。”Rey回答。

Palpatine微笑不语。大殿的天窗在他们头顶打开，抵抗组织的小飞船在歼星舰之间被TIE战机追赶，被击落。他再次开口：“就凭这样的队伍，想要阻止帝国的重生，实在自不量力。是你们，带他们来送死的。Rey，杀了我，登上王座，然后建立新的帝国，最终秩序就会由你差遣。”

他的话语中充满了诱惑，但是Rey并不为之心动。她看向Ben，对方也正注视着她。他对她点了点头，表示懂得她的心意和打算。他们同时点燃光剑，举起，表示战意。

皇帝大笑起来，维生装置把他举起，禁卫军和伦武士团包围了他们。他们背靠着对方击杀敌人，挥舞着光剑削下武士的头颅，用原力改变子弹的方向使之击中另一个武士。Ben的动作更加自如，他挑开两个卫军的武器，转身把光剑捅进一个武士胸口，再翻身跳起击中另一个武士。解决自己这边的，用原力拉动要偷袭Rey的禁卫军，把他甩下悬崖。此时，Rey用光剑戳进最后一个伦武士的心口，场地终于空旷下来了。

他们再次并肩，把光剑举在胸前。

皇帝坐在王座上，预料之中的，他的指尖射出闪电，Ben向前一步，将光剑对上闪电，让电流缠绕在等离子束上。他不得不使用原力增强光束，抵抗闪电的侵蚀。

Ben显得很吃力，他双手紧紧握在剑柄上，感觉原力从身体上急速流失着。

另一道光束出现在他面前。是Rey举起安纳金的光剑，与他的交叉，分担原力闪电的威力。

他们只能勉强抵抗着，无法前进一步。

皇帝大笑着说：“你们什么都不是，拾荒者和走私犯根本无法抗衡我的力量。所有西斯的力量都在我体内。”

突然，石殿内的空气变得轻盈。虽然抵抗还在消耗他们的原力，但来自皇帝的压迫感一轻。

Ben能看到身边出现了许多淡蓝色的绝地英灵，有曾经在纳布的家里见过画像的祖父、他的老师和徒弟，还有很多在典籍里有记载的前辈。Rey虽然无法看见，但是她能听到他们鼓励的声音，感受到他们的力量推着他们进行反击。

Ben精神振奋，大声告诉Palpatine：“现在，所有绝地都支持着我们。”

战机反转，他们迎着闪电的阻力一步一步接近Palpatine。他的表情终于变得恐惧，闪电被两柄光剑反射到他脸上，侵蚀着他。痛苦的喊声中，他和他身后的王座神像在力量下摧为齑粉。此时他们的上方，千万艘来自各星球的飞船和Jenna策反的风暴兵使厄西戈上空的战役也取得了胜利。

他们把光剑扔在地上，双手交握，因为力竭倒在地上。他们对视着，呼吸相闻。

“Ben，我们做到了！”Rey轻声说。Ben抬起手，温暖的指腹抹去她的眼泪，他前额抵着她的，轻柔地说：“是的，我们做到了。”

“Rey，我一直想发展一些船员，一个二副，能帮上忙的。”Ben一边思考一边说，“能和Chewie好好相处，喜欢千年隼号的。”

“你是在给我提供工作吗？”她满脸灰尘，额头上还流着血，但笑容那样甜美。

Ben不敢看着她的脸，他把目光移开：“当然，我希望它不止于此......”

因为身高差，躺在地上时她才第一次平视Ben的脸。他温柔的大眼睛有些躲闪，他有着英挺的眉骨和鼻梁，常常挂着笑容的嘴唇此时微微抿着，显得很紧张。

她回答：“好的，我答应你。”她缓缓凑近，将自己唇轻轻贴上他的。他棕黑色的眼珠转回她脸上，带着惊喜和幸福。Rey小声说：“你要记住，我是放弃了西斯皇位来当你的船员。”

“当然，我的Princess。”Ben更用力地搂住她。

空战结束后，传奇三人组带着几个医疗机器人进入神殿。Luke和Leia作为力敏，知道两个孩子还平安，但是作为家长，总是担忧他们的伤痛。

“God，幸好我们只带了不会说话的医疗机器人。”看着昏迷在地上，拥抱在一起的两人，Han做了个无语的手势。他立刻被Leia瞪了一眼。

他们将两人小心分开，由医疗机器人简单处理伤口后抬出去，搭上飞船。然后他们继续指挥善后工作。

有飞行员过来问他们的领导人：“那个Princess Kira，有人找到吗？”

Leia笑着说：“从此再也也没有Princess Kira了。”

Luke说：“从来都没有什么Princess Kira，那是皇帝的幌子，你们脑补什么美艳的女西斯只是幻想。不要再提起她了了。”

Han耸了耸肩：“可怜的你们失去了幻想中的Princess，而Ben拥有他的恋人了。”

FIN

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 其他的碎碎念：  
> 1.希望能有评论和我唠唠！拜托了！！！  
> 2.是看了Anastasia真假公主后的脑洞，莫名符合蕾罗的公主找到家人又不想要高贵身份只想要老公的故事（还都是战斗力很强的公主）。强推Once upon a December和In a crowd of thousands超级好听  
> 3.真的很不会写打斗场面dbq！请结合电影画面脑补（被打）  
> 4.说实话9除了我cp的be以外最不满的就是把绝地英灵们弄得冷漠自私wtm，其他人我不太熟但是安走天卢走天和老王都只对Rey说了一句话......我觉得这太ooc了  
> 5.虽然就ReyRey角色塑造来说我更喜欢Rey Nobody，但是脑的时候意外地喜欢Rey PPT的狗血玛丽苏，forgive me  
> 6.好像没看到有人提过黑芮的光剑也是和开罗人一样不稳定的诶，这么大的磕点！！！黑芮的水晶为什么也是裂的呢  
> 7\. 感谢阅读！我们下一篇再见！


End file.
